ANIMAL FARM
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: If you don't like Animal Farm, DONT READ THIS STORY! REVIEWS PLEASE! A lone fox can help change the outcome can't he..?
1. A new beginning

The New Beginning

'We are the survivors of the evils of Animal Farm, but also the carriers of freedom. Our greatest friend gave his life for the freedom that we were given. Everyone thought that he was going to end that freedom for us...but in the end, he gave us that freedom, and we will always remember him for it. I am old as are most of us, we have been hiding for too long, then finally, hope came, a storm of judgement had raged on for months and it washed away the walls that Napoleon had spent so much of his life to build. Napoleon's rule had come to it's final bloody end. Not only was it Napoleon's end but it was our dear friend's end as well. I am almost blind now, but yet I can still remember him, and the day he came. His sacrifice had won us our freedom...my name is Jessie, and I shall tell you the story of my friend...Ryan.

_**5 years ago...**_

It was right after Jones, the owner of Manor Farm, had fallen asleep drunk once again, the prize boar, Old Major, had a dream, and the pigs assembled a meeting in the barn, and when everyone was settled in, Old Major went about speaking of his dream.

'My friends, I fear I will not be with you, for many days longer. And as such, I beleive it is my sworn duty to pass onto you, the beleifs that were bestowed upon me. An animal's life is a harsh, laborous, and short existence. Who do you beleive is responsible for our suffering? Hmm? Man! MAN IS OUR ENEMY!!'

And while Old Major spoke of the coming revolution, a shadow approached the barn, it was the shadow of a Red Fox. It approached the barn quickly and quietly, and soon it was at the entrance to the barn. When it heard Old Major's speech, it seemed so odd how the creature couldn't help but listen to the words of the old boar. Every word seemed to have meaning, but then the fox strayed his attention from the boar to a young female Tricolor English Shepherd named Jessie. He couldn't help but stare at her and just admire her from afar. Then Old Major started singing a song called 'Beasts of the World', and soon all the animals joined in. The fox was also humming it into his head once he got the lyrics. Then he heard a door open and looked behind to see the door to the farm house open and Mr. Jones came out with a shotgun muttering something to himself, the fox, ignoring it's natural instincts, rushed inside the barn to the shock of all the animals inside, and started shouting a warning to everybody.

'Everyone! That farmer is coming! You should all go now!' After the fox spoke, one of the pigs rose up.

'You Fox! How dare you intrude on Old Major! Go away!' After the pig was done the fox gritted his teath and growled at the pig.

'Do you want to be turned into bacon, or do you want to live?!' Growled the fox.

Then they heard something trip, and a gunshot was fired, it broke through the walls of the barn. Everyone including the fox ran, but Old Major was hit, then Jessie and the fox ran next to him, Jessie was crying, the fox was calm.

'Old Major...Old Major no!!' Screamed Jessie, but Old Major fell through the back of the barn, after all was calme, the animals returned and saw Old Major on the ground...dead, the next day instead of a proper burial, the humans chopped him into peices, turning him into nothing but food for themselves. It disgusted the fox greatly, and he went to see Jessie and started to talk to her.

'How can you put up with those humans?' Questioned the fox, Jessie looked at the ground and then decided to speak.

'I can't, but what choice do I have?' Asked Jessie, the fox just looked away for a minute, then looked at Jessie again.

'Why don't you start that revolution that the boar talked about? I could help you.' Said the fox, Jessie smiled and looked at the fox for a minute.

'I might, but first, why don't you tell me your name, fox boy.' Jessie couldn't help but laugh at the expression that the fox on his face since he was blushing. He regained his composure and then he began to tell her.

'My name is...Ryan, nice to meet you. What's your name?' Asked Ryan, Jessie stopped laughing and got serious.

'My name is Jessie, it's a pleasure. Now how do you suppose we start this revolution?' Asked Jessie, Ryan looked surprised for a moment, then slumped down on his back.

'Uhh...I might have forgotten what I was planning. Are there any smart animals here besides you?' Asked Ryan, Jessie nodded.

'Yes the pigs are the smartest of all of us all, and they can take care of it. Let's go talk to them.' Said Jessie, Ryan nodded and the two walked off to find the pigs.

When they reached the barn where the pigs were, they heard them arguing, the two went inside. The pigs saw them and acknowledged their presence, asking them to speak and Jessie spoke to them.

'We wish to start the revolution that Old Major spoke of.' Said Jessie, Ryan nodded, and the pigs thought for a minute, then the pig named Squealer spoke up.

'No! The fox has been trying to trick you into a better life Jessie! He is a thief and a monster! He will kill us all by forcing us to fight! We must continue to have peacefull existence with the humans!' Said Squealer, then another one of the pigs named Napoleon spoke up.

'Wait! This is what Old Major would want, we must start this revolution in his honor!' Shouted Napoleon, then the leader pig named Snowball also spoke up.

'I agree, Jessie, take the fox, and one of the horses to let the other animals out of their pens, we will surprise the humans with an attack soon! I actually wish for you to take the horse we call Clover with you fox. Now hurry!' After Snowball said that Jessie and Ryan went to go get Clover and they set to work.

Meanwhile the other horses, Samantha and Boxer waiting to be fed with the donkeys Courtney and Benjamin.

'I'm so hungry.' Said Samantha, Boxer tried to calm her down.

'You'll just have to wait I guess.' Said Boxer, but hours past, but Jones and the stable boys still didn't come, that was when Samantha couldn't take it anymore, and she and Boxer smashed the gate down that held themselves and the other animals in. They went to the grain house and began started eating. Jones heard what was going on outside and he and the two stable boys went to check it out. But before they got to the grain house, Ryan, Jessie, Clover, and the rest of the animals started to attack. Ryan jumped up and bit Jones in the face, while Jessie bit him in the leg. Clover was smacking the two stable boys around like pinballs, the ducks, chickens, and most of the other flying animals attacked from the air, pecking and scratching Jones and the stable boys, Jones and the stable boys were beyond shocked and they all got into their truck and waited for Mrs. Jones to get in, Boxer galloped towards hem and used his great strength to smash a couple of holes in the truck. The humans drove off, leaving Manor Farm to the animals. Then they heard a gunshot and a yelp. They turned around thinking Jessie was hit since she was on the ground, but it was Ryan who was hit. The bullet was aimed for one of the horses, but Jones aimed poorly and the bullet went for Jessie. So Ryan slammed her out of the way and took the shot himself. All the animals huddled around him to see if he was alright, they found out the bullet hit his hind leg, so he'd be fine. He just needed to stay of of it for a while. The animals then left to work, all except Jessie who stayed and looked at Ryan thankfully.

'You...why did you save me?' She asked, Ryan only chuckled for a minute.

'I don't know myself, I guess I'm falling for you.' Said Ryan, Jessie smiled at him and licked his muzzle. She then helped him back to the barn where she gently layed him down in the hay, and she helped him by the cleaning the wound in his leg, he yelped a bit because it hurt a lot, but he was very gratefull. Then she fell down in pain, Ryan was horrified and tried to help her, but he couldn't.

'Jessie, what's wrong, are you alright?!' Shouted Ryan, Jessie suddenly smiled and looked at her stomach.

'It's my time.' She said happily, Ryan knowing what that meant smiled, and then licked her muzzle.

'You mean puppies right?' Asked Ryan already knowing the answer, Jessie nodded and Ryan stayed with her the whole time.

A couple of days later, Snowball who had become the leader of the farm, made a sign after he and the other pigs learned to read and write. The words became the new name for the farm, and started this new beginning. These words were...

_**Animal Farm**_


	2. First signs of trouble

The first signs of trouble

Jessie and Ryan were in the barn while she was in labor, Ryan kept a good eye on her to make sure she was alright. Then she told him to get Clover, so he left, and a few minutes later he came back with Clover. Jessie then told Ryan to wait outside while Clover helped her through the process. He paced nervously around the barn, sometimes sharpening he claws on some old peices of metal when he heard Clover's and Jessie's voice.

'Okay, you can let Ryan in now Clover.' Jessie said and Clover knocked the door open and looked at Ryan.

'She says you can go in now, I'll wait here.' Said Clover, Ryan thanked her and went inside and saw Jessie and the puppies lying on some hay, and he walked over to them looking at the little puppies with watery eyes. He then layed down next to Jessie and licked her muzzle.

'They are beautifal puppies, they will grow into good dogs some day.' Said Ryan, Jessie smiled and looked at the puppies, then at Ryan again.

'I will need someone to watch them, do you think you could do it?' Asked Jessie, Ryan nodded and looked at the puppies, then at the ground.

'Who's the father?' He asked, Jessie laughed for a second, then looked at Ryan.

'There is no father really, he kinda just left, you could be their father if you wanted to. In fact I encourage you to be their father.' Said Jessie, Ryan smiled and cuddled next to one of the puppies that made its way towards him, cradling it as if it were his own.

'You don't have to ask me twice.'

After a while Jessie was up and moving again, with Ryan watching the puppies she started helping the others in the field. While the pigs stayed in the barn counting the hay. Ryan was still having fun with the puppies even while they were getting a tiny bit bigger. He always felt a sort of fatherly feeling to the young pups even though they werent his own.

Sometimes when Ryan needed to work in the fields as well, Courtney and Samantha would look after the pups while he and Jessie were away. They were always so willing to lend a hand.

One day Ryan was watching the puppies as usual, and he saw someone looking at the puppies from the doorway. It was Napoleon who looked at the puppies with an evil gleem in his eyes. Ryan growled at Napoleon, making the pig back up in fear of the protective fox. Ryan then stared at Napoleon with death in his eyes.

_**'Stay away from my kits bacon breath!'**_ Hissed Ryan making Napoleon walk away from the fox and the pups, Ryan then cuddled next to the pups and fell asleep.

The next day when everyone came home from working in the fields Ryan went to go see the puppies and saw Jessie crying, then he found out why. The puppies were...taken. Ryan walked towards her and nudged her to get her up.

'Jessie, are you all right?' Asked Ryan with concern in his eyes, Jessie stopped crying for a sec and dried her tears.

'Someone took our puppies Ryan, I just...I just can't beleive that could happen.' Said Jessie, Ryan then thought of when Napoleon looked intently at the puppies.

'I think Napoleon might have taken them.' Said Ryan, Jessie was beyond shocked, and just broke down again, Ryan wrapped his tail around her and tried to comfort her. Meanwhile Napoleon was speaking with Squealer.

'Give her some explanation as to why her puppies are gone.' Said Napoleon, Squealer looked hesitant at first.

'Her sadness will spread to the other animals.' Said Squealer, Napoleon then thought of an idea.

'We will search the farm house tommorrow for something to distract them, until then make sure the other animals are content.' Said Napoleon, Squealer nodded and walke off.

Ryan was worried about Jessie, she was still very sad, and he felt like he couldn't do anything to help her. He thought that if she had some rest for a couple of days she would be fine, but she was still sulking. Then Napoleon came and told Ryan and Jessie to come and help examine the house. Here the first signs of trouble, began...


	3. The commandments

The Commandments...

Everyone walked inside the house and looked around at all the obviously expensive objects with awe, and the other animal-made objects with disgust. Napoleon was beyond disgusted, he was going insane.

'The humans steeped themselves in luxury, while we lived in squalor. And this horse-hair chair, it disgusts me that animals have to die for humans to sit in comfort!' Squealed Napoleon, Ryan and the others made their way upstairs and saw the tv still turned on. Ryan went downstairs to look around more while everyone else continued to watch the television set. Napoleon and Squealer saw what was going on and they both snickered a bit.

'It keeps them quiet...could be usefull.' Said Squealer, Napoleon nodded and cleared his throat.

'Animals!! I propose the house isn't used and is turned into a museum! All those in favor?' Shouted Napoleon...there was a long silence as the other animals continued to watch the show that was on the TV, Napoleon then chuckled to himself.

'Carried...' Laughed Napoleon, then the other animals made their way downstairs after the show was over and Ryan accidentally opened the meat locker. All of the animals looked in horror at their friends, mutilated, decapitated, and just outright murdered. They all went in, and Ryan while looking at what was on the table accidentally bumped into a push door and once it opened, everyone screamed and ran out, because on top of the shelf in that door, was Old Major's severed head wrapped in plastic.

When they ran out, Snowball had just finished something that would change all of the aspects of Animal Farm, he had written seven commandments on the barn walls, meanwhile Napoleon and Squealer were talking.

'Squealer I want you to tell Pincher to meet me in the harness room quickly...this could be a problem.' Said Napoleon, Squealer walked off to try and find the leader of the dogs, while Snowball explained what he wrote on the barn walls.

'Friends, these commandments explain all of what Old Major spoke for, and I shall now explain these commandments to you. 1) Anything that goes on 2 legs, is an enemy! 2) Whatever goes on 4 legs or has wings, is a friend. 3) No animal shall kill any other animal. 4) No animal shall sleep in a bed. 5) No animal shall drink alcohol. 6) No animal shall engage in trade. and most importantly, 7) ALL ANIMALS ARE EQUAL!!' Shouted Snowball. A ear-piercing cheer broke through as the animals cheered for Snowball, meanwhile Pincher had just finished talking to Napoleon and Squealer.

'Rise up Pincher, and take your place, AS LEADER, of the Animal Guard!' Ordered Napoleon, Pincher stood up and walked out.

'Now...bring in, the other dogs, except for Jessie.' Said Napoleon, Squealer than walked off to find the other dogs, Napoleon then walked towards the other animals who were still congratulating Snowball and cleared his throat.

'Animals, enough of this discussion, we have a harvest to bring in. And let us make it a point of honor, to finish faster than the humans ever could. Now line up to receive your instructions!' Shouted Napoleon and the animals walked off to find their instructions on what to do.

_**(Ryan's POV...)**_

A week had passed and still we had managed to bring in the harvest faster than the humans, just like Napoleon said, I can't really say for sure if we did finish it faster than the humans, I've never seen them work before. But I know we are doing great, Jessie has gotten better too, thankfully. I was really getting worried about her, but then again, I could understand why she was so sad the whole time. But she is really strong, and I am greatly glad she is back to her old self. The other day I thought I saw Snowball and Napoleon talking about something while looking at the farm map. I wonder, will the humans try to take back the farm? Maybe, but if they try, I wont' let them leave here without a few bight marks. But could there honestly be a battle..?

_**(END OF POV...**_

At the end of the day Snowball and Napoleon were once again conversing about the upcoming battle to come.

'I beleive the humans will try to take back the farm.' Said Snowball, Napoleon was shivering like the coward he was.

'What do we do?' Napoleon asked, Snowball thought for a moment and looked at the map.

'Defend ourselves of course.'


	4. The Preparations

The Preparations

The next day there was a huge fuss around the barnyard and Ryan saw Snowball on top of one of the ladders trying to say something to the other animals, Ryan felt interested so he went to the barnyard and saw a huge map with a bunch of little lines on it. Though Ryan couldn't admit it...he felt confused, so to stop the arguing, he barked 4 times and everyone turned their attention towards him.

'So what's going on?' Asked Ryan, Snowball sighed and cleared his throat.

'We beleive the humans are going to try to mount an attack on the farm, and I was up all night drawing some battle plans.' Said Snowball showing what the lines were for. He said the skinny little lines were to show the humans movement, and the larger lines were to show their movement to intercept the humans before they reached the barn house. Ryan just shrugged.

'Well I guess I'll go where you need me.' Said Ryan, Napoleon who had just come out of the barn, just scoffed.

'We should make you run a suicide charge against the humans.' Laughed Napoleon, Squealer who had also just arrived, nodded in agreement, Jessie had just arrived when she heard the ruckus and saw Ryan growling at Napoleon and she moved up next to him to calm him down. Ryan just took a deep breath and he calmed down. Snowball just shook his head and started discussing his plan.

'Anyway...Ryan. You and Jessie shall round up the sheep for the frontal charge, knowing the humans their objective will be the house. We CANNOT let them reach the house or else they will fortify themselves there, giving us no chance to beat them. I want all of our flyers to go in and attack them when they try to reach us from this road here. If their attack doesn't drive the humans back, I want Ryan and Jessie ready with the sheep. Also, I want the rest of us to lie in wait until Ryan gives out a signal for us to charge...does everyone understand the plan?' Asked Snowball, nobody had anything to say, but Napoleon moved up towards Snowball and glared at him.

'Why in the name of Old Major, is this...creatin being allowed to lead the frontal charge?! We should just give up now if that's the plan because this creature is incopetent.' Hissed Napoleon, Ryan was so mad at the moment he actually didn't mind thinking about killing the pig right there and now, but Snowball glared at Napoleon.

'He has proved to be an extremley loyal soldier during a fight, I am certain he will not dissapoint us...right Ryan?' Asked Snowball who turned and looked down at Ryan, Ryan smiled for a moment.

'You can count on me sir.' Said Ryan doing a salute with his tail. Napoleon just grunted and went back to the barn with Squealer following him.

_**Later that day at a local tavern...**_

Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, and the stable boys arrived later that day at the town tavern and ran inside to talk to Mr. Pilkington and tell him of what happend. Pilkington turned his fat face around and glared at the 4 people sitting in the booth of tavern and grabbed a drink.

'Well done, Jones, you old drunkard. You have managed to turn your father's prosperous farm into a run down peice of rubbish. Your mistreatment of your animals has caused them to fight back and rebel, an action which can quickly spread to the rest of our farms.' Said Pilkington, Mr. Jones who was almost drunk at the moment, let out a silent burp and stood up.

'What am I going to do?' Jones asked. Pilkington just smirked at him.

'Dear boy, you have no money, your homeless, and you have just completley lost your farm to your own livestock, you've done enough.' Hissed Pilkington as he ordered some men to come with him to take back the farm, about 20 men went with him, only only 2 people were equipped with guns out of the whole group, one of Jones' stable boys, and Pilkington himself. They then took off towards the farm in a huge tractor with a cart attached to carry the other men while Pilkington drove it...and soon the batlle would begin.

_**OK!! I should have probably put this in more detail earlier but, now is the time, I forgot to say what animals the main characters on the animal side are...so here you go... also other characters introduced later, and some characters cut from the story...**_

_**Ryan Red Fox**_

_**male**_

_**Jessie DogTri-colored English Shephard (or Border Collie)**_

_**female**_

_**Napoleon Pig (black hair)**_

_**male**_

_**Snowball Pig (Normal color)**_

_**male**_

_**Squealer Pig (Brown Hair)**_

_**male**_

_**Old Major Pig (Normal color)**_

_**male**_

_**Clover Horse (Black)**_

_**female**_

_**Boxer Horse (Brown)**_

_**male**_

_**Samantha Horse (Grey)**_

_**female**_

_**Benjamin Goat**_

_**male**_

_**Courtney Goat**_

_**female**_

_**Pincher Dog(German Shephard)**_

_**Male**_

_**Puppies Dogs(same as Jessie)**_

_**Males, females**_

_**Soon to be introduced characters...**_

_**?? Black Wolf (Who is this mysterious character and is he friend...or foe?) **_

_**??**_

_**Merc?? (Pick an animal, and write review to see if your animal is chosen.)**_

_**male**_

_**Nicholas Horse (White) (Loyal, faithful, probably a little too faithfull.)**_

_**male**_

_**Brittani Cat (Curiosity killed the cat eh?)**_

_**femal**_

_**?? Blue Fox (A Blue Fox?? A ally to Ryan? Who could it be?)**_

_**female**_

_**Characters cut from the story...**_

_**Moses Raven**_

_**male**_

_**Molly Horse (Grey)**_

_**female**_

_**Mr. Frederick Human**_

_**male (obviously)**_

_**Muriel Cow**_

_**female**_

_**Whiskers Cat**_

_**male**_


	5. The battle of Cowshed

The Battle of Cowshed

Snowball, Napoleon, and Squealer were on top of a hill, and Snowball was looking through some binoculars by setting up some sticks. Napoleon and Squealer were completely hiding behind some debris they made so they wouldn't have to charge. Then Snowball saw the Humans coming.

'Here they come. Just as I thought. Are Ryan and Jessie ready with the sheep?' Snowball asked, Napoleon nodded, but he was shaking.

'What if they come at us from a different direction?' Napoleon asked, shaking in fear. Squealer nodded. Snowball mearly shook his head.

'Then we'll make another plan.' He said, then he went down to the barn next to the other animals, then the flyers took off to attack the humans. They 'bombed' the humans from the air, then they started pecking at them. But then the humans started shooting at them, at least 5 flyers were killed when they fell back to the barn. Ryan and Jessie waited with the sheep and the rest of the animals. The humans were getting closer, they found an animal that tried hiding and killed it with a shot to the head. Jessie silently cried, Ryan was furious, but he waited to sound the charge. Then the humans came close enough and Ryan barked 3 times signaling the charge. Ryan charged ahead of everyone, and dodged a bullet aimed for him, then he jumped up and bit Pilkington in the face. Jessie was chasing one of Pilkington's men into the barn slamming him down into the hay. Samantha and Courtney were playing pinball with the farm boys, slamming them left and right, just a messy sight. A couple of ducks were being slashed at and killed by some of the farm hands that had cleavers. 2 dogs tried charging at Pilkingtong, but they were both shot in the head and killed. Boxer smashed right into at least seven of them at once, completely going through their front lines, then he slammed his hoof into the head of one of the stable boys. The humans tried to make a run for the house, but Snowball brought the reinforcements, then one of the humans fired a shot and it hit Snowball in the back, but he continued his charge and slammed his head into Mr. Pilkington's...lower area. Then one of the farm hands charged at a cow and jumped on it, hanging on, then he shot it in the head killing it. Then Mr. Pilkington in what little brains he actually had, retreated. They kept running all the way to the tractor then they drove away. A thunderous cheer came from the animals, but then the cheering stopped when they saw the dead stable boy, Boxer moved forth.

'I...killed him.' Boxer stated sadly. Then Snowball stepped forward weakly with a bandage on his back.

'This is war, they are the enemy.' He stated, Ryan nodded, Boxer shook his head.

'I don't wish to take life, not even human life.' Said Boxer, but then the stable boy got up slowly and seeing all the animals around him, he ran for his life. Boxer calmed down, and everyone laughed. Then the animals had a ceremony of medals for the bravest on the battlefield. Ryan received the Animal Hero 1st class award for his brave charge against the humans. Boxer received the green star for his honor, Snowball received the Red Star for getting up and still charging after being shot. Though Napoleon took no part in the battle he awarded himself the Red Star. Then Ryan stepped forth on the hay bails.

'I wish to honor those of us who died in our great battle here at the cowshed. I wish to honor the 2 dogs Spike and Maddix, for they fought bravely, and they were my friends. I wish to honor the 5 ducks, Lucy, Hannah, Lilah, Verona, and Vivian, for their bravery in battle. And finally I wish to honor the cow, Vanessa for her bravery on the battlefield as well. That is all.' Ryan said, as he jumped down and took his place next to Jesse, she licked his muzzle for his great speech. Then Snowball stepped up.

'LONG LIVE ANIMAL FARM!!' He shouted proudly, then everyone else stood up.

_**'LONG LIVE ANIMAL FARM!!'**_ They all screamed, then the sheeps started chanting.

'Snowball, Snowball, Snowball, Snowball, Snowball!' They all kept chanting until Napoleon went up.

'Friends, we are all heroes, and Animal Farm, shall prosper forever!' He snorted, then Squealer stepped forth.

'NAPOLEON, NAPOLEON, NAPOLEON!' Shouted Squealer, then the sheep started chanting again.

'Napoleon, Napoleon, Napoleon, Napoleon.' They kept chanting that for at least and hour, and everyone went back to work. Ryan and Jessie went back to their stall in the barn and went to sleep, but then Ryan smelled blood. It was coming from Jessie. He stood up and licked her muzzle to wake her up.

'Jessie are you hurt?' Ryan asked, concerned for her safety. She turned around showing a wound on the back of her leg.

'Why didn't you tell me, we could've gotten you bandaged up.' Asked Ryan, Jessie just looked down at the ground.

'I, didn't want you to worry, I am fine, really.' Jessie said confidently, but Ryan went to go get a bandage, and wrapped it around her leg.

'Just stay off your leg for one or 2 days okay?' Ryan said. She nodded and the both went to sleep.

The farm hand that escaped the farm was completely lost, he didn't know which way to go, and being lost in a forest is always a bad thing. Then he heard a growl, then before he could even scream, a Black Wolf came out of nowhere and snapped his neck with it's teeth. It then dragged the body into darkness. There was a long dark howl that came after that, then the full moon came out.


	6. A Dream?

A Dream?

Mr. Pilkington and one of the farm owners went to the tavern to look for Mr. Jones and try to get some information on what happened at his farm. They found him asleep and drunk and Pilkington just scoffed.

"You see, I told you we'd find him with his neck in a bottle." Said Mr. Pilkington, he then slammed his hand down on the counter next to Mr. Jones, he awoke with a start and saw the two and he just took another drink. Pilkington then took a look at the other farm owner and looked back at Jones.

"Jones, we need you to do something for us." Said Mr. Pilkington, then the other farm owner just stared hard at Jones.

"I'll do something, I'll wring his drunkard throat!" Shouted the farm owner, Pilkington and Jones just stayed calm.

"We need information on what's going on." Said Mr. Pilkington, Jones just looked wearily at the two men.

"Why don't you send in a spy?" Suggested Mr. Jones, the farm owner just laughed and Mr. Pilkington chuckled.

"How can we send..." But before Pilkington could finish, he had a better idea. "No...but we could listen in."

After their conversation, Mr. Pilkington sent Mr. Jones' two farm boys to set up a microphone in the barn to listen in on the animals and to find out what they were doing. The two made their way towards the barn as quietly as they could. But before they could get to the barn, they saw a red fox patrolling the area with a border collie. They waited until the two were done with their patrols to try and enter the barn. After they got inside, they set the microphone up, they ran out as fast as they could carrying a listening wire and after they got back to town, they plugged in the wire. Then they turned on the microphone and listened for a few minutes hearing only random animal noises and some pounding on the ground.

_**Meanwhile at the farm**_

"Okay let's try this again, what are the first 5 letters in the alphabet?" Asked Snowball, one of the goats was having trouble with the alphabet and he tried again.

"Uhh...A, B, G, K, F..." But before the goat could finish Snowball just groaned.

"No, No, No, we'll try again next Sunday, anway do you all get the meaning of 4 legs good, 2 legs bad?" Asked Snowball, The animals all yelled yes happilly. Snowball smiled happily. "NOW THAT"S ANIMALISM!" Shouted Snowball happily. Meanwhile Ryan and Jessie were still walking around the barn. Ryan had kept thinking about what had happened during the battle of Cowshed.

"Why was Boxer so worried about killing a human, I'd think he would be excited or something...Ahhh I just don't get it." Said Ryan Jessie told him not to worry too much about it and went inside the barn to get some sleep. Then hours later while Ryan was still patrolling outside, he felt an agonizing amount of pain in his head and he fell over unconcious.

_**A while later...**_

Ryan was covered in darkness and couldn't see anything, but he could hear a soft voice telling him to wake up.

"_Wake up Kitsune...Kitsune please wake up."_ Ryan awoke a bit to see a blue vixen sitting next to him on a large field and looking at him concerend. Ryan finally noticed one major detail that was really wrong here. Where was the farm, where was he? The blue vixen just looked at him again concerned for his safety. Ryan sat himself up the vixen saw this and frowned.

"Kitsune are you ok? You've been out for 3 days and I was worried." Said the Vixen, Ryan couldn't beleive it, he had been out for 3 days? And what's more, he wasn't even at Animal Farm anymore.

"Where, am I?" Asked Ryan, the Vixen just giggled for a moment, but when she saw that Ryan was serious, she tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean Kitsune? You've been here since you and I got together remember?" Said the Vixen, Ryan just shook his head.

"No I don't, and why are you calling me "Kitsune." My name is Ryan." Said Ryan, the Vixen gasped and just layed on her back and sighed.

"Why don't you remember, did you get hit or something? Don't you remember me?" Asked the Vixen, Ryan thought for a moment, then he felt his head hurt again, then memories flashed of him and the Vixen together and they were smiling together. After his head felt alright Ryan looked at the Vixen.

"I think I remember a little...your name...is...Krystal." Said Ryan, Krystal nodded and she smiled at Ryan.

"So were you dreaming Kitsune?" Asked Krystal, Ryan nodded and told Krystal everything about what happened to him. She thought about his story then she just told him to forget about it and enjoy being back. Ryan nodded and they went to see their friends. Krystal had to introduce each one of them to Ryan, since he still couldn't remember any of them. There was the white horse Nicholas, the black cat Brittani, and a white fox named Zeke. They all laughed and had fun together when they played in the fields. But still Ryan couldn't help but think about his friends at Animal Farm, what would happen to Jessie and all of Ryan's other friends. Or...did they even exist? What if they were just fictions that he imagined in his mind and they never existed in the first place. But he could swear that they were real, after all, even if all that had happened with Animal Farm was only a dream, why couldn't he remember anything about this life? Why couldn't he remember being "Kitsune." All he could remember was being lost in a forest for years until he had found Manor Farm. Krystal saw him looking at the ground and she frowned. Then she walked towards him and nuzzled him for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Krystal, Ryan just nuzzled her back and smiled.

"Nothing Krystal. I'm just thinking about how happy I am to be back." Ryan lied. He couldn't tell Krystal that he missed Animal Farm. It would break her heart, so he decided to just keep it to himself.

After their friends had left Ryan and Krystal just layed down together in the field, Ryan and Krystal were looking at the sky when Ryan thought about Jessie again, and he thought about when he looked at the sky with her as well. Ryan sighed and Krystal looked at him for a moment.

"Hey Kitsune? I know this is a silly question, but...do you remember when we first met?" Asked Krystal, Ryan looked down at the ground for a moment to think, then his head started hurting again and some more memories flashed before him.

He saw himself in the woods alone and walking towards a large tree for shelter from the rain that was currently pummeling him, but then he heard a cry for help and he ran as fast as he could towards it. Ryan saw a blue vixen surrounded by coyotes that were about to kill her until Ryan charged at their leader and gripped his neck with his teeth. Ryan was about to snap the lead Coyote's neck until the others just rand and Ryan let the leader go. The leader then ran off into the night leaving Ryan and the vixen alone. Ryan then checked the Vixen to make sure she wasn't hurt. Then he led her to the large tree he was heading too and the two stayed there for the night.

When morning had come Ryan noticed that the vixen was snuggling up close to him and he smiled. But he decided to get up and he accidentally woke her up. She yawned and asked where he was going. He told her he was just going somewhere because truthfully, he didn't know where he was going either.

"So what's your name?" Asked the vixen, Ryan just looked at the ground.

"My name is Kitsune." Said Ryan, the vixen nodded and smiled.

"Well I'm Krystal nice to meet you Kitsune." Said Krystal. From then on, Ryan and Krystal were almost inseparable they were always together. After a while they had found a large meadow to stay and they stayed there for at least 2 years so far...

Ryan's memory ended and he told Krystal of how he had met her. She smiled happily, she knew he would have to remember the first time they met. Ryan then thought for a moment about his memories and why he forgot them in the first place. First he knows that his name is Ryan and that he had never met a blue vixen named Krystal before. But then there was Kitsune. His memories of Kitsune depict him as never even meeting Jessie or anyone from Animal Farm. It was like having two heads. There was Ryan, and then there was Kitsune. Ryan couldn't figure out which one he was. Then Ryan felt his head really hurt again, only this time the pain was trully ubearable this time and Ryan fell unconcious again...

_**A while later...(AGAIN)...**_

Ryan woke up feeling the soft hay on his stomach as he felt his head throb a bit. He then realized where he was, he was in the barn, and laying next him was Jessie sleeping peacefully. Ryan sighed and looked at Jessie.

"So it was just a dream, but...which parts were the dream?" Asked Ryan as he layed his head down and fell asleep.


End file.
